


Pszczółka

by kaviskys



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, ddlb, jimlock, pieluchy, poniżenie, regresja, regresja wieku
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaviskys/pseuds/kaviskys
Summary: Sherlock odkrywa, że jest regresorem wieku. Dodatkowo, nie wie co z tym faktem zrobić. Na początku kontroluje swoją regresję - jednak z czasem zaczyna tracić nad sobą kontrolę.Pewnego dnia, Moriarty oferuje mu swoją pomoc.





	Pszczółka

Mechanizm obronny. Tyle Sherlock wiedział. Oczywiście, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru poradzić się jakiegokolwiek specjalisty w tej dziedzinie. To nie tak, że się tego wstydził, albo próbował szczególnie mocno utrzymać to w tajemnicy. Mężczyzna uważał, że da sobie radę całkowicie sam, mimo coraz częstszych „incydentów” oraz tej siedzącej z tyłu głowy – potrzeby opieki. Aż do dziś.

\- John! – krzyknął do pustego mieszkania, od razu przypominając sobie, że Watson jest na konferencji lekarskiej w Irlandii. Musiał wyjechać zaledwie kilka godzin temu, sądząc po niedopitej herbacie na stoliku, oraz widocznie używanym fotelu. Sherlock został sam ze swoim problemem, który swoją drogą, coraz bardziej uniemożliwiał mu funkcjonowanie. Ograniczał go i czynił go kompletnie bezbronnym.

Zaczął wpadać w lekką panikę. Dosłownie każdy będzie mógł wejść i zobaczyć go w tym cholernym stanie. Będzie siedział na podłodze, cały zapłakany, ssąc kciuk i prosząc niewyraźnie w przestrzeń, by ktoś się nim zaopiekował. Gdyby chociażby John tu był – przeżyłby jego reakcję, późniejsze zażenowanie i tłumaczenie się ze swojego dosłownie małego problemu. Ale go nie ma.

Napisanie do brata nie wychodzi w grę. Lestrade prędzej powierzyłby mu wszystkie najważniejsze funkcje, niż ogarnął sytuację. Pani Hudson wyszła. Holmes nie czuje nawet skrawka obecności i zaczyna czuć, że zaraz popadnie w regresję jeszcze mocniej.

_Bip!_

\- Nie mam najmniejszego.. – przerwał zszokowany, gdy tylko podniósł telefon.

_„Oh, mój biedny chłopcze. Nie chciałbyś, by tatuś się tobą zaopiekował? Wystarczy poprosić. xxx”_

 


End file.
